Forum:BIONICLE RPG - Game Topic
__NoToC__ I think it's at last time to start this. Discussion about the game will take place on the talk page. The game itself will take place here. I will also post some facts that may come handy on the talk page. You may not post two times without anyone else posting between. Have fun! =The Story= Aterius walked through the village, towards the Inner Gate. The tribe leaders had requested him to lead a small group of the best warriors of the Ice Tribe in a raid at a Sand Tribe outpost located near the start of the Ice Fields. Of course, he couldn't just say no, although he had wanted to. It could easily end with the whole group being killed. The knowledge about the outpost were very vague, and they didn't even know what defense could be expected! But many warriors were killed in the wars, so that wasn't really a good reason not to do it. But Icus was in the group. And Aterius could never allow her to die, at least not if ha was in charge. "Everything will go well," he said to himself. But at the same time, a part of him said that it would be a complete failure. But could say no. He had to agree, or he would be exiled, or in the best case put in prison for "treachery". He passed the inner gate, and set his course towards the training area. Many Agori looked surprised at him, as he almost never was angry, or sad. Entering the training area, he looked on the list of warriors who would be part of the group. They were eight together. Too many, but at the same time too few, he thought, we'll never do it. He gathered them one after one, took them aside, and told them of the situation. The silence that followed seemed to be worse than the when Aterius told them of the situations. Minutes passed before anyone said anything. "Mecha Vastus, Mecha Skrall!" Cortez yelled. "Yes, master?" they both replied. "I need the two of you to go and try to establish a partnership between the Jungle Tribe and the Ice Tribe. Don't mess up you two, you're representing the Jungle Tribe." "Yes sir, right away sir!" replied the pair. The pair then arrived at the gates of Glacius. They then asked an agori,"Where are the tribe leaders?!" [[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Aterius and his group approached the outer gate. It had been a day since they started to prepare. Now was time to leave. But then they heard someone talking to the guards. The gates opened, and in came two beings, who seemed to have unusually many mechanical implants. One looked a little like a Skrall, the other like a usual Glatorian. "Take us to the Tribe Leaders!" the Glatorian-like being demanded. Aterius, surprised by the arrogance of the strangers, waited a few seconds before answering. "We are just leaving," he said, "What's your errand?" "That's our business!" "No, it isn't!" Aterius said, redying his sword. "Calm down!" Icus said, stepping between the two, "It was months ago since our last battle with the Jungle Tribe! Why would they want to hurt us?" "Correct. We're here to negotiate," the Glatorian said, "I'm Mecha Vastus, by the way." "Right. We're no tin a hurry, anyways," Aterius said, "Come on!" A few minutes later, they reached the Tribe Leaders' Council Hall. "So..., we have came here to form an alliance. Oh, and I'm sorry for my friend's arrogance earlier."said MS. "If you agree, we will help you with invasions, battles, stuff like that, but in return we expect protection of the many Agori making daily deliveries to the Deep Jungle Fortress.""Do we have a deal?" asked MV. Then the doors swing open and in walks Cortez, with Omega Vorox behind him."MV,"he yells,"I expect more of you, the guards told me of your arrogant behavoir!!" Cortez then sat down along with Omega Vorox.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Aterius walked back and forth outside the Council Hall. He was getting impatient. It had been several minutes since Cortez, the Leader of the Jungle Tribe had entered. The sun was shining, but gave no warmth. Not a cloud on the sky, but it was snowing. Small, white snow flakes slowly fell down, turning the streets white. The village of Glacius was at it's prime. It the eyes of an enemy, the high walls look unbreakable... How many wars had not been won by the Ice Tribe outside these walls? No enemy had ever entered the inner part of the village... But that was about to change... Aterius sat down. This delay was getting too long. They had to leave before the sun set, if they wished to reach the outpost before dawn... "I'm getting tired of waiting, I'm worried about Cortez. Telluris, come, we're going to Glacius to insure Cortez's safety."said Alpha Stronius. "Do I have to come?"replied Telluris. "Yes!"said Stronius. The two borded their Skopio XV-1s and drove. They eventually reached Glacius. Ignoring the guard, they jumped over the gate with their Skopios. Driving deeper into town, Stronius saw an agori and asked,"You seem kind and wise,agori, do you know where Cortez is?" Meanwhile,Cortez said to the Tribe leaders,"Omega Vorox has decided to betray his tribe and assisst you during the attack, so do we have an agreement?"All the tribe leaders agreed and said yes.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Aterius heard the door opening, and immediately stood up. Cortez walked out, followed by his warriors. At the same time, two beings approached from the outer parts of the village. At that moment, the alarm sounded. An enemy had been spotted near the village. The village inhabitants quickly took action. Glatorian armed themselves, Agori sprung back and forth, making the village ready for an invasion. Aterius and his group, who were already armed and ready for battle, didn't do much before one of the tribe leaders called them back. "Wait! Until we've got more information on the attack, we can't make any decisions," he said. Just a few seconds later, an Agori messenger came running. The messenger quickly told them of the situation. Bone Hunters were approaching from east. They came in great numbers, and were heading for the village. It was impossible to decide if the was going to be a long siege, or a short raid. Thinking of that the Bone Hunters had never actually managed to take a village, the latter was most possible. But on the other had, you could never be sure with Bone Hunters... "Bone Hunters...they are nothing compared to my armada,"said Cortez. "Tuma Nui, I want you and the armada to attack the bone hunters, once they make it into the inner walls."said Cortez. "Yes sir."replied TN.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] The Bone Hunters quickly got inside the Outer Wall, but not quicker than the Agori retreated back into the Inner Walls. Aterius and his group had been told to stay behind, as they couldn't afford any injuries; they were still meant to raid the Sand Tribe Outpost as soon as possible. Agori ran all over the place, carrying ammunition and weapons for the warriors, and sacks of sand, barrels, and other objects to enforce the gate. Cortez then ordered,"Armada ATTACK!" You could here metal clashing everywhere. There was a bone hunter sent flying sky-high about every four seconds. After the smoke and dust had settled, it was obvious to anyone that the bone hunters were easily defeated.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Aterius and his group advanced through the frozen landscape. The sun was setting, and the chill air made it into their blood, making them shiver of cold. Nevertheless, they continued. Only a few miles to the Sand Tribe Outpost, they hoped to reach it soon after the sun had set. The usual cheerfulness of the warriors was shining with it's absence. After passing a hill, they could see the warming heat of a fire. The Outpost was located just by the river, and beside a few large rocks... Cortez noticed that MV had been lagging behind the group, so he turned around to check on him and was greeted by a flying thornax that whizzed right by his head barely missing. "MV, how dare you," yelled Cortez. Cortez then drew his sword a struck a MV, knocking him back considerably. "Go!"Cortez said to the group,"I'll take care of this traitor!"[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]I'm going to throw a turtle through your window!!!!